gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Murders Committed by Niko Bellic
There are many hit missions in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Niko Bellic has accrued the greatest body count of any GTA protagonist thus far, with over 80 possible murders. This is most likely because he works as a hitman instead of a creating a criminal empire. Here is a list of his intended targets ("collateral" murders such as those of unidentified gunmen, pedestrians, or police are not included). Random Character, and Most Wanted kills are also choices. Enemy-friend kills are choices that the player can make. These include characters who play a role in the storyline. When given the choice an arrow that blinks red (for enemy), or blue (for friend) will appear. Possible murders are murders of people that don't have a major role in the game, or any role at all. They are listed below: Murders *roman bellic - Murdered for harassing claude. *Kalem Vulaj - Murdered for harassing Roman Bellic. *Dardan Petrela - Murdered for harassing Roman Bellic. *Vladimir Glebov - Murdered for having an affair with Mallorie Bardas. *Lenny Petrovic - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels - Murdered on orders of Mikhail Faustin and for "messing around" with Anna Faustin. *Mikhail Faustin - Murdered on orders of Dimitri Rascalov, and to appease Kenny Petrovic. *Lyle Rivas - Murdered on orders of Bruce Kibbutz. *Tom Rivas - Murdered for not paying off his debt to Brucie Kibbutz. *Charlie - Murdered for having attempted to arrest Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. *Tom Goldberg - Murdered for giving Francis McReary potential legal trouble. *Marlon Bridges - Murdered on Playboy X's orders. *Jayvon Simson - Murdered for ratting on Dwayne Forge. *Jose Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Javier Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Jesus Trunchez - Murdered so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Roman's Kidnapper - Murdered for taking Roman hostage. *Oleg Minkov - Murdered on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Adam Dimayev - Murdered on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Eduard Borodin - Murdered on orders of United Liberty Paper. *Teddy Benavidez - Murdered for failing to pay Ray Boccino. *Joseph DiLeo - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *John Barbosa - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Luca Silvestri - Murdered for stealing diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Jim Fitzgerald - Murdered after causing trouble to Ray Boccino. *Isaac Roth - Murdered for threatening Ray Boccino. *Anthony Spoleto - Murdered on orders of Gerald McReary. *Frank Garone - Murdered on orders of Gerald McReary. *Bucky Sligo - Murdered on orders of Derrick McReary. *Mitch - Murdered in order to rescue Aiden O'Malley. *Aiden O'Malley - Murdered for trying to testify against Derrick McReary. *Charles Matteo - Murdered for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal. *Kim Young-Guk - Murdered on orders of Jon Gravelli for devaluing the currency. *Anthony Corrado - Murdered for leaking information to the FIB via wire, for Jimmy Pegorino. *Ray Boccino - Murdered for being a potential rat on Jimmy Pegorino's orders. *The Killer - Murdered for killing Roman Bellic (only in Deal ending) *Jimmy Pegorino - Murdered for killing Kate McReary (only in Revenge ending) *Dimitri Rascalov - Murdered for betraying Niko and trying to kill him. Random Encounter Kills *Eddie Low - Killed by Niko in self-defense for trying to kill him. *Clarence Little - Only if he is spared in Holland Nights, and is killed during his Random Encounter. *Sal, Tony, Mark, Anthony and Benny - Killed by Niko after Gracie Ancelotti sent them to kill him. Kill One or the Other *Playboy X or Dwayne Forge - Niko can kill either Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. *Francis McReary or Derrick McReary - Niko can kill either Francis McReary or Derrick McReary.﻿ Enemy-Friend choices *Ivan Bytchkov - Can be killed or spared during Ivan The Not So Terrible. *Cherise Glover - Can be killed or spared during Ruff Rider. *Clarence Little - Can be killed or spared during Holland Nights. *Darko Brevic - Can be killed or spared during That Special Someone. *Unnamed Russian Goon - Can be killed or spared during Portrait of a Killer. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster - Can be killed or spared during Late Checkout. Optional *Jimmy - Can be killed during Clean Getaway. This would change the dialogue with Vlad. *Mickey - Can be killed during Uncle Vlad, though this has no impact on the story. *Joseph Kaplan - Can be killed during Do You Have Protection?, though this does not impact the story. *Brett - Can be killed during Do You Have Protection?, though this does not impact the story. *Vasily - Niko can kill him in a drive-by in the mission Wrong is Right. *Karen - Can be killed during Final Interview, although this does not impact the storyline. *Luis Fernando Lopez - Can be killed during Three Leaf Clover, however it doesn't effect the storyline. *Alonzo - Niko can kill him during A Long Way To Fall, so he cannot warn Teddy. *Johnny Klebitz - Can be killed during Museum Piece, by following him to his exit and killing him there. *Talbot Daniels - Can be killed during Weekend at Florian's, this only changes dialogue with Ray. *Stevie - Can be killed after I'll Take Her, although it has no effect on the storyline. *Peter Marchetti - Can be killed by Niko or the Pavanos during Pegorino's Pride. *Marco Bonnaro - Like Peter, he can be killed by Niko or the Pavanos during Pegorino's Pride. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD during To Live and Die in Alderney. *John - Can be killed during Flatline, although it doesn't affect the story. *Doctor Rosem - Can be killed during Flatline, although it doesn't affect the story. Most Wanted Murders *Maxwell Caughlin *Scott Guzowski *Antonio Rivette *Rodrigo Stavnes *Fernando Tisdel *Tyler Pickrel *Preston Pecinovsky *Alonso Goralski *Bert Reker *Freddy Paparo *Shon Kikuchi *Jimmy Kand *Simon Nashly *Tommy Francovic *Lino Friddell *Juan Haimo *Darren Covey *Leo Brodell *Christov Mahonvic *Marty Boldenow *Noel Katsuda *Rodney McEniry *Glenn Lushbaugh *Phil Bacerra *Sergi Szerbin *Danny Hatmaker *Mervin Eskuchen *Frederick Harrison *Keenan Burdett Trivia *Niko kills Dimitri Rascalov in both "Deal" and "Revenge" endings, Jimmy Pegorino in "Revenge" ending and The Killer in "Deal" ending. *Niko kills two members of The Lost Brotherhood. (Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald) *Niko kills most of his former employers, Vladimir Glebov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Boccino, Dimitri Rascalov and Jimmy Pegorino. He can also kill either Playboy X or Dwayne Forge and Derrick McReary or Francis McReary. *Niko kills two of Johnny Klebitz's former employers (Jim Fitzgerald and Ray Boccino). *Niko can kill Clarence Little in either Holland Nights or Random Encounter. *Niko has the most murders in the GTA IV era and the entire series, with a body count of 50 (not counting optional murders) Category:GTA IV